Princess Baby Blue
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: AkaxFem!Kuro. Kuroko Tetsuna putri tunggal kerajaan Seirin. Selalu menentang ucapan dari sang ayah tidak ada pilihan lain, Tetsuna harus dikirim ke penjara Karena sudah memalukan nama Kerajaan. Tetsuna sendiri mempunyai alasan mengapa ia selalu menentang ucapan sang ayah, gadis pemberani. Melarikan diri ke hutan bukan tindakan yang bodoh, bukan?
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Fem!Kuroko Tetsuna X Akashi Seijuurou,  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, Tetsuna POV dll  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Action etc.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3 *ditimpuk panci*_

 _ **"Princess Baby Blue"**_

* * *

Chapter 1 -Awal Pertemuan-

Langit oranye kini berganti menjadi lavender. Bintang atau bulan tidak nampak malam ini menjadikan suasana semakin gelap. Hanya suara nyanyian para jangkerik yang menemaniku. Rasanya kaki ini sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari, asupan nafas seakan terganjal oleh rasa panik. Seberapa jauh lagi aku akan berlari dengan di balut gaun . Sepatu yang ku gunakan entah ku tinggalkan dimana, berlari tanpa alas kaki memang menyakitkan sesekali ranting pohon yang tajam tidak sengaja terinjak.

"Akh-!" Aku tersandung akar pohon yang usianya tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tubuhku dengan tidak elitenya tersungkur. Penampilanku sekarang semakin aneh. Aku masih kuat untuk bangkit namun tidak untuk berlari. Mengandalkan menyeret kaki kiri yang terasa sakit. Perkataan 'mati' terlalu cepat untuk ku sekarang.

Apa dia masih mengejarku sekarang? Sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang memastikan tidak ada bayangan seseorang yang siap membunuhku. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi?. Kedua kaki mulai bergetar sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku. 'BRAK!' lagi lagi aku terjatuh.

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah lain, Pemikiranku langsung tertuju padanya . Dia yang sedang mengejarku. Rasa panik semakin menjalar di tubuhku. Sebuah Pohon tinggi menjulang tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi, tanpa berpikir panjang ku seret tubuhku untuk mendekat pada pohon itu.

Kenapa suara langkahnya semakin mendekat, Apa ia tau keberadaanku?. Ku pejamkan kedua mata ku tak berani melihat siapa orang itu. Dan..saat aku merasa dia sudah tiba di hadapanku, tubuhku semakin bergetar di tambah detak jantung yang semakin tidak stabil.

"Seorang putri tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di tengah hutan.."

Eh? Apa yang tadi ia ucapkan? Suaranya begitu lirih. Perlahan kelopak mataku mulai terbuka menampilkan kembali iris mata Azure.

"S-siapa kau?!" Pekik ku dengan nada yang bergetar. Seorang pria berambut 'Crimson' menyisakan 1 langkah di hadapanku dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Azure dan Heterochromia bertemu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Apa kau suruhan dari Aomine?!" Pikiran negatif menguasai otak ku. Aku terlihat begitu sensitif. Namun raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesan bingung. Apa dia tidak mengetahui siapa Aomine?. Canggung.. suasana menjadi canggung setelah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulutku.

"..Maksudku, Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku"

"Oh—jika aku akan membunuhmu pasti sudah ku lakukan dari tadi" Senyum simpulnya berganti menjadi sebuah seringai seakan ia siap membunuhku sekarang juga. Apa dia bilang? Membunuhku kapan pun ia mau?! Yang benar saja. Ia menatapku begitu serius, lalu apa aku harus takut? Tentu saa tidak. Ku balas tatapannya walau tidak terkesan menakutkan. Dia memalingkan pandangannya menatap langit yang tertutup dedaunan pohon. Hening kembali…

"Aku tidak merasa punya urusan denganmu—" Aku mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dibantu berpegangan tangan pada batang pohon.

'BRAK!' kedua kaki ini sudah di puncak ke kuatannya. Akhirnya dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar tubuhku kembali terjatuh. Memalukan! Aku merasa paling lemah sekarang. Kau melihatnya kan pria aneh. Kau mau tertawa?

"Kau keras kepala sekali" Dengan kekehan samar lolos dari mulutnya. Aku sudah tau kau akan terkekeh.

"Tetsuna! Hoi Tetsuna dimana kau!" Suara Aomine yang menggema. Dada ku serasa kembali sesak ,dengan sendirinya Ekspresi panik nampak di wajahku. Aku melihatnya, Pria di hadapanku jongkok sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Iris Heterochromianya mengkilat menatapku penuh ke seriusan.

"Ssstt…" bisiknya.

"Kau diamlah disini." Reflek aku mengangguk. Ia beranjak kembali berdiri berjalan pergi? He..hey dia mau kemana?. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan dari balik pohon ini.

"Mencari siapa, tuan?" itu suara si pria berambut Crimson tadi. Berbicara dengan siapa dia?

"Aku mencari gadis berambut biru muda, mengenakan gaun bewarna kuning gading. Ngh.. kurang lebih begitu" He?! Suara Aomine seketika kedua mataku terbelak mendengarnya

"Maaf sayangnya aku tidak melihat.. lagi pula aku hanya kebetulan lewat, bukankah hutan ini luas?"

"Sialan gadis itu, baiklah terima kasih" diakhiri suara langkah aomine yang menjauh. Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang, tidak menyangka dia akan membantuku.

"Kenapa kau membantu ku?" Aku bertanya saat ia menampakan dirinya lagi di hadapanku.

"Entahlah.. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

"Tapi ku kira kau akan membunuhku" Menyebalkan, dia malah terkekeh geli.

"..Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dengan kaki yang penuh luka seperti itu." Ia menatap kedua kaki ku. Mengerti, aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan.

"Entahlah.. " Jawabku lirih, Rasanya bagaikan patah arang. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada ku, sukses membuat bola mataku membulat.

"Apa?

"Bantuan kecil tidak masalah bukan?" Senyum simpul itu kembali di bibirnya. Apakah ini yang disebut malaikat yang datang dengan tiba tiba?. Tidak bisa menolak, tangan kanan ku menggapainya. Ia membantuku untuk bangkit.

"Bisa berjalan?" Anggukan sebagai jawaban, padahal kenyataan adalah sebaliknya.

"Maaf—" ia sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Mengisyaratkan –Naiklah- dan benar saja.

"Naiklah.. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan."

Hening sejenak.. aku berpikir keras memisahkan antara gengsi dan terus hidup. Akhirnya ku kalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya, Memang memalukan, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kedua pahaku. Menahan tubuh ini agar tidak jatuh. Sepertinya rona merah nampak di pipi ku sekarang. Ku mohon semoga ia tidak melihatnya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah. Tengkuknya terlihat jelas, tercium aroma 'Mint'. Wanginya membuatku terhipnotis seakan memberikan efek penenang.

"Tubuh mu ringan…" Gumamnya samar, ekor mata bewarna emasnya melirik ku sekilas. Tentu saja karena aku seorang gadis, alasan cukup masuk akal.

"Ano..Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama mu? Sepertinya obrolan ini terasa aneh."

"Ahaha.. aku sendiri lupa mengenalkan namaku. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, ku harap kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik"

"Kuroko Tetsuna— Akashi-ku apa yang kau lakukan d tengah hutan seperti ini?"

"Bukan kah aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuna?" Dia memanggil nama depanku terasa aneh namun ya sudah aku tidak ingin memperpanjangnya.

Sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya "Ceritanya cukup rumit dan maaf merepotkan. Akashi-kun Terima ka—" Akashi-kun memotong ucapanku

"Simpan ceritanya dan ucapan terima kasih itu untuk nanti, Tetsuna"

"Hai..Akashi-kun"

 **TBC**

* * *

Lanjut? x'D


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Fem!Kuroko Tetsuna X Akashi Seijuurou,  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, Tetsuna POV dll  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance, Adventure etc.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3 *ditimpuk panci*_

 _ **"Princess Baby Blue"**_

Chapter 2 –Senang bertemu dengan mu-

Hanya di bantu cahaya lilin yang berdiri tegak di atas meja kopi. Rumah kayu sederhana ini menjadi tempat bernafas lega, rumah milik Akashi-kun—Pria yang menyelamatkan ku—ia membaringkan ku diatas sofa merah pekat. Bergegas membawa ember berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tangannya sibuk memeras handuk itu. Saat kulit yang terluka bersentuhan langsung dengan handuk hangat terasa perih sesekali rintihan lolos dari mulutku. Setelah ia selesai membersihkan kedua kaki ku di lanjutkan memberi obat pada kulit yang terluka.

"Kau aman disini." Ujarnya seraya membalutkan perban putih di salah satu kaki ku.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana nasib ku jika tidak ada Akashi-kun" Balas ku dengan pandangan yang menatap langit langit ruangan. Aku pun berpikir apa di rumah ini tidak ada anggota keluarga yang lain? Apakah Akashi tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini?.

"Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri, dan bisa saja aku mengusirmu sekarang juga agar bayangan itu menjadi kenyataan"

"A-akashi-kun…" Pandangan ku langsung beralih padanya ia tersenyum iris Heterochromia masih menatap objek di depannya—kaki ku.

"Selesai—kau bisa pergi sekarang" ia beranjak berdiri menatapku tanpa menghilangkan senyum mengerikan itu.

"Apa?!"

"Jadi kau ingin tinggal disini? Tidak tau diri sekali kau Tetsuna."

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seakan menatap remeh diri ku. Kenapa kepribadiannya tiba tiba berubah?

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak ingin mendengar berita tentang gadis yang menjadi santapan serigala di tengah hutan-" Mendengar perkataan itu sedikit membuat goresan di hati ku. Ku pikir Akashi adalah Malaikat namun ternyata perkataanya seperti iblis. Ia meniup lilin itu satu satunya sumber penerang untuk ruangan ini, sukses membuat ruangan menjadi sangat gelap.

"Akashi-kun!" Karena terkejut tidak sengaja aku sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Bodoh, sumber cahaya akan menarik perhatian mereka yang mencarimu"

"Tadi itu hanya reflek terkejut, bukan karena takut-!" sebenarnya aku sangat takut dengan kegelapan bukankah ini membuat suasana semakin tegang?

"Istirahatlah sebelum aku benar benar mengusirmu." Ia berjalan ke sebuah ranjang sangat dekat dengan sofa. Rumah ini tidak memiliki ruangan lain selain kamar mandi. Kamar, Ruang tamu dan dapur di satukan cocok sekali untuknya yang tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku suasana seperti ini membuat ku tidak bisa tidur hanya kegelisahan yang ku dapati.

"Tetsuna.. " Sahutnya, ternyata ia belum tidur.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Jawabku.

"Apakah terlalu cepat jika aku bertanya mengapa kau berlari di tengah hutan?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya, sebenarnya aku melarikan diri dari istana. Malam ini kerajaan mengadakan pesta aku tidak tau jika pesta itu adalah acara perjodohan ku dengan pangeran Aomine dari kerajaan Touou. Yang ku tau dia sudah mempunyai istri bukankah berarti aku akan menjadi istri ke duanya? Ayah murka melihat ku menentang di depan para tamu undangan. Mengatakan bahwa jika menolak aku akan dikirim ke penjara. Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk melarikan diri, tinggal di lingkungan kerajaan sangat membosakan hanya paksaan yang selalu ku terima." Jelasku

"Melarikan diri dari istana? Apa kau pikir tinggal di lingkungan luar istana menyenangkan?"

"Mungkin saja karena aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Mau mencobanya?-" Aku tidak salah dengar? Kepribadiannya berganti lagi.

"-kau tau Negeri Rakuzan? Mungkin kau bisa tinggal disana kebetulan aku pun ingin pergi ke sana"

"Apa Negeri Razukan? Bukankah kerajaan itu penguasa dunia?" Tanyaku dengan nada terkejut.

"Entahlah..sehebat itu kah Rakuzan haha, jika kau mau kita akan pergi menunggu sampai kau bisa berjalan."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun!" Jawab ku antusias. Mendengarnya membuat perasaan ku senang. Obrolan berakhir suasana menjadi hening. Kesunyian malam membawa ku kedalam alam bawah sadar perlahan kelopak mata tertutup rapat. Aku merasa sangat lelah, tidak ada salahnya aku tertidur?.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi muncul dari balik pegunungan menerpa sudut luar jendela. Langit yang bewarna lavendel gelap berangsur angsur berubah menjadi biru muda. Setengah tertidur, aku merasa ada lapisan kain di atas tubuhku. Selimut? Siapa yang menyelimutiku?. Aku mencium aroma bubur dan teh hangat tak sengaja iris mata ku menangkap semangkuk bubur hangat dan teh diatas meja kopi. Akashi-kun yang membuatnya?

"Itu untuk mu dan jangan lupa untuk membayarnya" Ujarnya seraya menyeruput secangkir minuman dengan posisi duduk di sofa berhadapan langsung sofa yang ku tiduri, meja kopi sebagai pemisah.

"Akashi-kun sebenarnya kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" Aku merubah posisi ku untuk duduk agar bisa menatap iris heterochromianya. Ia menaruh kembali cangkir itu diatas meja kopi.

"Aku lupa mana mungkin kau mempunyai uang"

Dia benar benar membuat ku bingung sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang ia mau, terkadang sifatnya baik dan terkadang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Jangan mengkerutkan dahimu, Tetsuna" Lanjutnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Malas sekali aku menjawab ucapannya. Ku buang tatapanku kesembarang arah.

"Tetsuna-hime kau tidak menghargai orang lain yang sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mu? Tidak ku sangka kau jahat sekali"

Perkataannya sangat menjengkelkan terlihat aku yang selalu salah disini. Tanpa menjawab ucapannya, langsung ku ambil mangkuk itu. Aku gunakan sendok sebagai alat bantu akses masuk bubur itu ke dalam mulutku. Satu suapan sukses masuk saat lidah merasakan bubur itu di dalam mulut, Enak! Tidak ku sangka Akashi-kun bisa membuat makanan sederhana ini dengan rasa yang berbeda. Selesai menghabiskan semangkuk bubur tak lupa untuk meminum secangkir teh.

"Aku sudah tau kau akan berterima kasih."

Dia membaca pikiranku? Kenapa ia senang sekali membuat mulut ku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia bangkit dari sofanya berjalan ke sebuah lemari kayu tua. Kain putih ia genggam mengambilnya dari dalam lemari, itu bukan kain putih melainkan Dress putih dan sepatu boot cokelat pekat.

"Pakai ini, menjijikan melihat gaun kusut itu di tubuhmu" Ujarnya, menaruh dua barang itu di atas meja kopi. Dapat dari mana ia pakaian wanita seperti ini?

"Apa ini pakaian kekasih mu?"

"Itu pakaian peninggalan ibu ku, Tetsuna Ingin ku gunting mulut mu?"

"M-maaf Akasih-kun"

Aku baru selesai membersihkan diri ku memperbaiki penampilan sebelumnya. Pakaian yang ia berikan sudah ku gunakan sekarang, dress putih pendek dan sepatu boot selutut. Apa aku terlihat aneh mengenakan ini?

"Kaki mu belum membaik Tetsuna kembali ke sofa mu!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Ko jadi gini ya x'D


End file.
